


Propound

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [264]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: It's Tony and Gibbs first Christmas together as lovers. Tony wants to do something special for Gibbs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyBeachLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBeachLover/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [LadyBeachLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBeachLover/pseuds/LadyBeachLover) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/21/2000 for the word [propound](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/01/21/propound).
> 
> propound  
> To offer for consideration; to put forward; to propose.
> 
> This is for LadyBeachLover who prompted me through [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). I'm sorry it's so late. I'd wanted to post it on the 23rd, but it wasn't ready then and then with all the Christmas stuff I wasn't able to finish the smut until today. I hope she likes it. Sorry again that it took so long. I hope to get back on to my regular posting schedule here soon.
> 
> **Prompt:**  
> 
> Romantic evening in front of fire & tree doing something sweet (IDK... drinking bourbon, roasting marshmallows & feeding each other). 
> 
> Main idea... Tony singing emotionally to Jethro, followed by some sweet loving (at least passionate kissing & cuddling). "All I Want for Christmas" immediately came to mind. Maybe slow acoustic piano (or guitar) version...
> 
> My first-ever prompt. Forgive me if overstepping...
> 
> See [link](http://youtu.be/Qlpnt-6HQZo) & think Tibbs...WOWZA! 
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Propound

Tony couldn’t believe that he was actually considering doing this. He hadn’t sung for anyone not even strangers since he was in college, but he wanted to make his and Jethro’s first Christmas special. He’d been struggling to figure out something he could do that would really make their first Christmas together as a couple special. 

He wanted it to stand out and be different from the Christmases they’d spent as friends. When he hadn’t been able to figure out what he could do to make it special, he’d finally confided in Abby hoping that she would have some great ideas. Having worked with Gibbs for slightly longer than he had and having an entirely different relationship with Gibbs than he did, she sometimes got some tidbits of information that he never received.

After listening to his explanation of how he wanted to make Gibbs feel, Abby had propounded that he sing All I Want For Christmas Is You to Gibbs on either Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. At first he’d rejected it out of hand because he hadn’t sung in so long, but the more he thought about it the better it sounded. He finally swore Abby to secrecy and made her help him plan getting Gibbs out of their house long enough for Tony to set up so that he could sing to Gibbs.

Abby had agreed and was right now out with Gibbs while he was setting up. He wasn’t as good with the fireplace as Gibbs, but he could at least get it started and keep it going until Gibbs got there. He’d laid out a bear skin rug in front of the fire and some finger food for them to eat when they got hungry as well as plenty of water and other items to keep them going for a long time.

He’d then dressed in his sexiest outfit. Now, he was nervously pacing as he waited for the text from Abby that would let him know they were almost there, so that he could be ready to start singing as soon as Gibbs opened the door. He’d made Abby promise to stay in the car and not come in.

She’d grumbled about that, but had finally agreed. Though he had a sneaking suspicion she’d planted some sort of camera on either Gibbs or him or at Gibbs' house, so that she could record what happened. Finally, the text he’d been waiting for came in. 

Gathering his courage, Tony stood straight and tall, almost military, and waited for the door to open. He could see the door, but was just out of sight enough that hopefully Gibbs would close the door before seeing Tony. Tony planned to start singing once the door was closed. He really didn’t want everyone to hear him.

Gibbs walked in the door and shut it behind him. Tony stepped into the entryway and started singing. 

“I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true oh  
All I want for Christmas is you”

Tony walked backwards into the living room and Gibbs followed him. Tony continued singing as he started stripping. 

“I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need, and I  
Don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day”

First,Tony pulled off his shirt. He lowered his voice sexily. 

“I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you”

Pushing Gibbs down onto the bear skin rug, Tony relieved Gibbs of his shirt. 

“I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow, and I  
I just wanna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe”

He gradually pulled down Gibbs pants and boxers.

“I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake  
To hear those magic reindeer click”

Tossing Gibbs pants and boxers off to the side, Tony pulled down his own pants and boxers. 

“'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Oh, Jethro all I want for Christmas is you”

Tony lowered his voice whispering the next part in Gibbs’ ear as he tugged at Gibbs’ ear lobe. 

“All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me  
The one I really need  
Won't you please bring my Jethro to me quickly”

Tony crooned the last few verses out, staring deeply into Gibbs eyes. 

“I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see my baby  
Standing right outside my door

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Jethro, all I want for Christmas is you

All I want for Christmas is you, Jethro”

As the song ended, Gibbs growled and flipped Tony under him. He wasn’t about to let Tony be the only one showing how much their relationship meant. He may not be good with words, but he certainly knew how to show his feelings through actions. 

Gibbs kissed and sucked his way down Tony’s body stopping every so often to suck a hickey onto Tony’s skin at particularly sensitive areas. He paid special attention to Tony’s nipples sucking and licking and biting them until they stood completely at attention for him.

Tony moaned as Gibbs worked his body, his own hands groping and squeezing whatever part of Gibbs he could reach. Finally, Tony couldn’t take it anymore and he dragged Gibbs up for a kiss on the lips. 

This, of course, meant Gibbs had to start his torturous journey down Tony’s body all over again, much to Tony’s pleasure. When Gibbs dipped his tongue in Tony’s belly button, Tony squealed and squirmed. “I’m close, Jethro.”

Gibbs ignored Tony and continued exploring his body, well almost all of his body. He purposefully avoided touching Tony’s cock. Gibbs watched Tony’s eyes flutter closed in an attempt Gibbs was sure to stave of Tony’s orgasm as Gibbs worked Tony’s body and couldn’t help wondering if he really could make Tony come without touching his cock. 

Putting even more effort into pleasuring Tony, Gibbs sensuously rubbed his body against Tony’s. Still avoiding touching Tony’s cock beyond quick barely there accidental brushes, Gibbs pinched Tony’s nipples twisting and twirling them both at the same time with his hands. Tony writhed, thrusting his chest up into Gibbs’ evil hands desperate for more. 

Gibbs switched from pinching Tony’s nipples to soft brushes with his hand randomly against Tony’s skin while he randomly licked and sucked other areas of skin. Tony had no idea that he could be this close and still be so far away from completion. Tony was twisting and turning and begging as he tried to find some way to bring himself off, but he knew as soon as he went to move his hands Gibbs would stop him and with his back touching the floor and Gibbs refusing to touch his cock, he didn’t stand a chance.

Gibbs loved to hear the noises Tony made as he teased and tantalized Tony keeping Tony completely aware of what was going on without allowing Tony to drift off, but also not allowing things to continue to their natural conclusion.

Tony groaned, “Bastard.”

Gibbs only continued his feather light touches and occasional sucking of a hickey. By this point in time Gibbs was beyond turned on as well, but he refused to give in and sink his dick into Tony’s tight body. He hadn’t even prepped him, yet. 

Thinking about prepping Tony’s hole made Gibbs cock harden even more and it was all Gibbs could do not to make a sound. Figuring he had tortured Tony enough, Gibbs moved one hand from where it was brushing against Tony’s body to slide a finger into Tony’s ass hole.

Gibbs loved prepping Tony. He always felt so tight around even just his finger. Gibbs slowly opened Tony up while he continued to lavish attention on the rest of Tony’s body with his tongue and mouth. Finally, he felt Tony was ready for him and slicked himself before sliding deep inside Tony, groaning in pleasure. 

“Oh God, Jethro.” Tony moaned, biting his lip to avoid coming too soon.

Gibbs leaned down and sucked Tony’s bitten lip into his mouth to soothe it. He wanted to make this last. Tony meant the world to him. So while his first thrust had gone all the way in and hit Tony’s prostate, he made no move to make a second thrust. Instead he focused on calming Tony down and making it last for both of them.

Tony whined when Gibbs didn’t immediately start moving and tried to rock his hips to get some more pleasure. 

“Sssh.” Gibbs whispered, grabbing Tony’s arms and positioning them above him as he held Tony still with his body. “We have plenty of time.”

What felt like hours later to Tony, Gibbs finally started moving slowly. With each thrust Gibbs hit Tony’s prostate. Gibbs kept the pace slow doing his best to stretch it out and make it last. He also couldn’t help getting distracted by Tony’s glistening skin in the firelight. Periodically, he’d have to stop his slow thrusting and really focus on sucking a hickey into a particular part of Tony’s skin that had caught his eye.

Even Gibbs patience had it’s limits though and finally he couldn’t control himself anymore. He started slamming his cock into Tony, pressing deep with each thrust. Chasing his own orgasm, he brought Tony with him through each thrust. Neither of them lasted much longer and soon Tony was spurting between his chest and Gibbs’ chest. 

Gibbs continued to thrust rubbing Tony’s come across both their chests with each thrust as he seeked his own release. He made one final thrust as he released his own come deep inside Tony. Gibbs settled on top of Tony, their chests touching, as he recovered. 

Tony’d already had a brief chance to recover having come first and he rolled Gibbs beneath him. Dropping a kiss on Gibbs’ lips, he grabbed a soft towel to clean them up. After he’d cleaned them both, Tony pulled Gibbs to rest against him and tossed another log on the fire. 

“I love you,” Tony whispered as he brushed his hand up and down Gibbs’ side just having to touch him. 

Gibbs murmured, “Love you, too.” despite still being relatively out of it and slurring his words.

Tony smiled. He loved how into him Gibbs got and that it took him some time to become functional again. He grabbed a few of the strawberries that he’d set out for them to eat before Gibbs distracted him with sex and quietly fed them to Gibbs.

Once Gibbs was more himself, he too picked up some of the finger foods and fed Tony. They took turns feeding each other romantically in front of the fireplace. Tony soon realized it was a good thing that they didn’t have work the next day as he felt himself start to get hard again. 

Sharing a soft kiss with Gibbs, they both enjoyed the fire and the romantic scene together neither feeling the need to rush. They cuddled together under a blanket as they stared at the fire and just enjoyed being with each other. The desire fanned between them slowly, eventually starting round two between them though they no longer knew where one ended and the other began.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
